Rewrite
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Conjunto de Viñetas y Drabbles para el Suuji mes ] • Dia 1: (Para él Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu…un enigma, él único de sus hermanos al que no logra entender del todo y pese a ello Jyushimatsu es quién pasa más tiempo a su lado) #Suujimatsu (Ichimatsu x Jyushimatsu)


**Disclaimer: "Osomatsu-san"** (Mr. Osomatsu) son propiedad de **"Fujio Akatsuka"** y **estudio Pierrot.**

 **Advertencia:** Sin beta, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mi, —prometo mejorar—. Cualquier error ortográfico —o lo que encuentren— decirme para, corregir.

 **Nota** : Bueno este es mi pequeño grano de arena para el maraton **Suujimatsu** (IchiJyushi, Ichimatsu x Jyushimatsu), voy cuatro dias atrazada y soy más lenta que un caracol...espero recuperarme.

Las viñetas y drabbles no tendran continuación entre si (solo agunas), de vez el cuando se hará mención de otros personajes y abarcaré diferentes Au.

 **Dia 1** : Au Normal (?)

* * *

 **E** spontaneo

* * *

―¡Ichimatsu nii-san!―grita, Jyushimatsu. Abraza con euforia a su hermano mayor, Ichimatsu se asustó ante el sorpresivo llamado (estaba, dormido) y poco a poco siente que se muere (es exageradamente fuerte, el aire se le escapa de los pulmones).

―Jyushi…matsu―escucha la débil suplica de su hermano. Le pareció raro él que lo llame tan quedamente, voltea a verle percatándose de como su acción lo va matando lentamente ―está más pálido de lo habitual― y acto seguido lo suelta.

―Lo siento, Ichimatsu nii-san―se disculpa. Observa como el nombrado empieza a toser fuertemente y el color vuelve paulatinamente a su pálida piel.

―Descuida…ya estoy bien.―carraspea― ¿Qué quieres, Jyushimatsu?―cuestiona ahora que siente que su vida no pende de un quebradizo hilo que estuvo a punto de ser roto.

(Para él Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu…un enigma, él único de sus hermanos al que no logra entender del todo y pese a ello Jyushimatsu es quién pasa más tiempo a su lado)

Ve como ante su cuestión, Jyushimatsu comienza a esculcarse. Busca desesperadamente un "algo" que de algún modo no sintió ( Jyushimatsu, solo viste un short y su característica sudadera amarilla. En ese momento él estaba más concentrado en seguir vivo ―por contradictorio que parezca― como para notar algo más).

Son minutos los que pasan y Jyushimatsu se acerca a él.

 _«Parece que ya encontró lo que estaba buscando»_

―Toma, Ichimatsu nii-san.

Sus manos ―siempre ocultas entre sus mangas― revelan una pequeña caja envuelta de un colorido y algo arrugado papel morado. Sin embargo, lo que le descoloco fue su sonrisa ―la que un emerge en sus labios. Le pone nervioso―, ¿es normar que sus mejillas se tiñan de carmín y que su corazón palpite a un ritmo irregular ante ese dulce gesto de su parte?

Desvía la mirada, oculta su vergüenza ―no quiere que Jyushimatsu piense algo raro― centra su atención en abrir la pequeña caja; al hacerlo saca un llavero cuya forma es la de un gato de color naranja (o eso le parece, pese a tener dos colas, los ojos viscos y de diferentes colores la forma de las orejas le dicen que de algún modo aquella figura de ¿felpa? se trata de un gato)

―Karamatsu nii-san, me enseño a coser―informa.―Aunque me quedo un gato algo extraño y me pique varias veces con la aguja―menciona, mostrando brevemente sus heridas.

La mención de mierdamatsu le molesto pero, esta se esfumo cuando vio todos los cortes, piquetes, moretones y más en las manos de su hermano menor. Una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho, las lágrimas querían traicionarlo, ansían correr libremente por sus mejillas.

―Jyushimatsu, ¿por qué?

Trato pero su voz no pudo ocultar el nudo que permanece atorado en su garganta (uno que estaba a nada de desaparecer para quebrarse a llorar)

Jyushimatsu, se sorprendió ante la reacción de su hermano. Su voz suena raro, de sus ojos las lágrimas comienzan a brotar.

―No te gusto― menciona. Él quería que Ichimatsu fuera feliz pero, parece que su regalo le quedo demasiado feo pues su gesto logro que su querido hermano mayor se ponga a llorar.

―¡No es eso, me gusto!―se apresura a decir. El rostro de Jyushimatsu, no debe de cambiar sus radiantes sonrisas por una mierda como él.

―Jyushimatsu, yo soy una basura, un ser que no vale la pena, una persona por la cual nadie debe…

Su hablar es callado, mejor dicho Jysushimatsu le callo con un espontaneo abrazo.

(Uno que le sabe diferente a todos los que ha recibido hasta la fecha, uno cuyo significado no logra descifrar)

―Ichimatusu nii-san, deja de decir eso. Tú no eres una basura, eres amable, eres el mejor hermano de todos, tú mereces lo mejor del mundo―menciona.

Ichimatsu, no sabe que decir en su boca no hay palabra alguna que pueda expresar lo que siente, con timidez corresponde el abrazo de su hermano, se permite ser egoísta y disfruta de la calidez con la que Jyushimatsu le envuelve.

Pasan los minutos, siguen abrazados y él vuelve a preguntarle a Jyushimatsu por qué le hizo un regalo ―uno que lo lastimo en el proceso― y una vez más la respuesta de Jyushimatsu lo dejo sin habla.

«― _¿Necesito una razón para hacer a Ichimatsu nii-san feliz?»_


End file.
